


Dirty boys

by Slashaddict96



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Garters, Good boy gone bad, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Naughtiness, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Underage Sex, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: The innocent Richie and potsie have a sleepover and decide to have some naughty fun





	Dirty boys

the _boys were already dressed for bed Richie was laying down doing some quick reading he glanced over at potsie who was wearing one of his pajamas he looked really good in them Richie always thought he best friend had a nice body they frequently showered together so they know what each other look like,_

_Richie has been thinking sexy thoughts about potsie a lot lately he usually would have these thoughts about Fonzie or James Dean but here lately potsie has been Richie's dream boy_

_Richie suddenly got an idea he got out of bed and locked his door potsie noticed and furrowed his brows in confusion_

what are you doing? Asks potsie

I wanna see you says Richie in a gentle tone reaching his hand out to potsie

_potsie than got out of the bed rushing to richie's side_

_He pulled potsie close to him close enough to kiss he wanted to badly but first he had to feel the smooth skin under his nightshirt he ripped it open buttons flying across the room potsie's nipples were hardening beneath his undershirt Richie licked his lips glaring at them_

_He than grabbed the hem of the white undershirt and began to pull it off slowly he tossed it aside holding potsie close to him he has never hugged or touched potsie shirtless before it wasn't long before potsie began to strip Richie of his nightshirt as soon as he tossed it with his he and Richie embraced once more it felt so good to have their soft skin against each other they inhaled each other's musky smell the pure smell of what a natural man smells like was erotic to them_

_Richie than got another idea and pulled away_

hold I wanna show you something says, Richie leaning under his bed 

I want you to try this on for me says Richie handing the silk black panties with garters 

 _Richie gave potsie a lustful eyed smirk as did potsie_ _after nodding agreeing with him_

_Richie sat and watched as potsie tried on the lingerie he struggled but managed to get it on_

what do you think rich? Asked potsie

_soon enough Richie grabbed potsie slamming him down on his bed on top of him kissing him with passion and excitement_

_He licked over his lips tasting his chapstick leaving potsie to moan Richie's mouth began to explore his body starting with his chest which had slightly more hair than his did he kissed all the way down to his belly button and went back up again flicking his hardened nipple with his tongue he then moved on up to his armpit nuzzling in the fuzz inhaling the musky funk Richie didn't mind potsie hadn't showered that day and plus this wasn't exactly planned out_

_Richie than leaned down pulling something out of his nightstand a pair of handcuffs_

_He then proceeded to put them around potsie's wrists potsie laughed at being cuffed to Richie's bed board_

_Richie than begins to trial his tongue down potsie's body causing him to quiver and moan at the touch_

_Once Richie got to his shaft he paused he gently poked at the hardened flesh that was covered by the ladies silk panties_

_Potsie moaned at the touch_

_Richie than understood that it felt good so he started to undo the garters and pulled down the black silk damp panties tossing them in the floor he then gently pressed his lips to his cock before taking him whole into his mouth choking a little as he was not used to having a cock in his mouth but he tried to take it like a pro as he began to bob up and down_

_Potsie felt like he was going to explode or maybe die he didn't know but he sure did love the way it made him feel before he came he pulled Richie up by his hair pulling him on top of him he adjusted him on his hips and gently pushed himself inside Richie_

_Richie was in so much pain but it excited him that potsie took control_

_As potsie held onto richie's hips he he began thrusting_

gosh i love this butt this tight bubble butt says potsie slapping Richie's ass cheeks as he bounced up and down

_richie then got an idea he pulled out of potsie some precum dripping once he pulled off_

_He licked his hand and took his and potsie's cocks started pumping them potsie had no idea what richie was doing but he liked it_

_Both boys were about to come so richie pumped harder until he and potsie came together warm substance squirting on potsie's stomach_

_This experimentation went well Richie started to think of some other things sexual to try out he's always wondered what it felt like to sleep with both potsie and Fonzie that's when the idea came to him_

how about we sneak over to fonzie's for a little fun? Asks Richie 

I like that idea says potsie kissing Richie 

_both boys hurried and put their robs on and snuck out the window_

_Once they got to fonzie's Richie knocked on the door excitedly once Fonzie opened Richie attacked his lips_

_As the night went on all three men explored each other body on body on body_

_It came to an end with double penetration fonzie inside Richie potsie inside Fonzie_

_They came for the third time losing their high they collapsed on Fonzie's couch_

_These sleepovers were bound to happen again_

 

**the end**


End file.
